


A leaf blowing in the wind

by Carmenpony



Series: This tree we call fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Gen, I spell Corrin Coren, sorry if that bugs you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Coren escaped after she was kidnapped and lived on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everything was fuzzy. Coren didn't know where she was or even who she was. She was afraid, hurt, and confused. She hardly remembered her own name. She was tied up like livestock tears streaming down her face with only a handful of fuzzy images to keep her company. Letting out a weak wimper Coren was rewarded with a smack to the face that left her with her face pressed up against the hard wood of the carriage she was in. While she laid there a glint of silver caught her eye. Managing to shift ever so slightly she saw a small dagger broken and dull. The carriage stopped and the men surrounding her got off leaving her alone. She would not be taken with them. No while they slept in tents she would be expected to sleep here exposed to the elements. No one would be keeping watch over her. After all what chance did a small unarmed bound and gagged girl have against men trained in battle. Coren's hand fumbled with the dull dagger cutting her hands more than once in the process. She managed to get the bonds on her hands undone followed by her feet. Afterward her tiny cold hands removed the gag on her mouth. Taking one look at the tents that housed the sleeping men Coren ran for her life into the nearby town.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you," a voice shouted, "stop right there!"

Kaze froze and turned to see four soldiers their swords half drawn. Without a moments hesitation he turned around and sprinted away. 

"Dammit!" The one who had called him to stop snapped, "don't let him get away."

Glancing back Kaze saw them begin to give chase. As they charged after him the one in the lead ran into a hooded figure. 

"Watch it," the figure grumbled revealing herself to be female. She grabbed onto the man to steady herself before he pushed her off sending her sprawling into the dust to give chase to Kaze once again. 

"Wait a minute," the man snapped and they stopped a look of horror on his face as Kaze took advantage of their distraction to slip into a nearby alleyway watching with curiosity his hand went this belt, "that girl was," he looked behind him seeing no sign of the hooded girl, "dammit," he snapped, "we can't let her get away again!"

"But sir," one of the other soldiers asked, "what about-"

"Forget him," the one who appeared to be in charge ordered, "find me that girl."

Kaze knew this was his best chance to escape but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. Ignoring that voice in his head that told him to run while he had the chance, Kaze ran out of the alleyway and followed the soldiers. He climbed up onto the roof to get a better vantage point. It didn't take him long to find her. She was running ducking in doorways and alleys doing everything she could to keep hidden. 

"Stop right there," a voice ordered and the girl flinched turning and running into a nearby alley. 

Kaze followed quietly behind and watched as she reached a brick wall. 

The man she had run into laughed, "we know it's you," he sneered, "so take off the hood you're not going anywhere this time girlie."

The girl laughed, "aw come on," she taunted lowering her hood, "you were chasing that guy I was just helping you by-" she raised her hand revealing a large stuffed pouch that clinked with coins, "lighting your load a bit."

"Cut the joking," the man growled, "why don't you just come quietly you're trapped."

The girl leaned against the wall looking unconcerned, "am I now?" She smirked, "I think we both know how this ends by now; you think you have me, I come up with some way to escape that your tiny pea sized brains couldn't possibly understand, and the royal army is once again humiliated by the fact that they can't catch one girl. Why don't we skip all the other parts and you just let me go."

"No," the man replied smugly, "this time you have nowhere to hide."

The girl rolled her eyes, "that's what you said the last time and the time before that and the one before that. Honestly I think the last time I was actually worried about you catching me I was ten." The man opened him mouth to speak but the girl held up a finger cutting him off, "let me guess this time you know I'm trapped."

"Enough of this," he snarled drawing his sword, "she's bluffing men get her!"

"Ok," she said cheerfully, "humiliation it is."

With that she reached into her cloak pulling out a small orb. In one fluid movement she crushed it flinging the contents on the ground in front of the soldiers. The shards began to glow and in the next moment a whirlwind kicked up blowing dust, rocks, and scraps of paper everywhere. In the chaos a small "oomph," was heard and Kaze turned around to see the girl flinging herself on the roof he was currently on and lowering herself so she laid flat against it. Keeping silent for now Kaze watched as the tiny tornado vanished. 

"What the!" The man shouted in shock a scowl appeared on his face, "she couldn't have gone far men find her!"

After a loud , "yes sir," by all the men they ran out to find the girl. 

After a few heartbeats the girl let out a relived sigh, "thank the gods," she said softly under her breath, "if I hadn't had that wind orb I would have been caught."

"Quite an impressive trinket," Kaze agreed. 

Kaze couldn't help but laugh as the girl jumped almost a foot in the air before seeing who he was, "it's you!" She shouted in shock. 

"Yes hello," he said inclining his head in greeting, "that was quite the show you put on."

"Yeah well," she blew a strand of silver hair out of her face, "if years on the street has taught me anything it's to act tough even when your backs to the wall." She glanced down, "quite literally in some cases."

"Than you," Kaze said softly, "what you did back there probably saved my life."

The girl snorted, "didn't do it for you I was just hoping that if they were focused on hunting you down they wouldn't notice it when I grabbed this." She held up the large sack of coins taking a few of them and putting them in a pouch tied to her belt. 

Kaze smirked, "ok," he said teasingly, "whatever you say."

The girl scowled then stood dusting herself off, "you should skip town," she advised, "get out now before they see you again."

"And you?" Kaze asked. 

The girl tossed the bag of coins softly catching it again as a thoughtful look came over her face, "I've got some stuff to do then I'm gonna be splitting as well."

Kaze stood, "then perhaps I'll join you then we can leave together."

The girl glared at him, "you ant gotta do that. It'll be easier to be seen if there's two of us."

"I know," Kaze said, "so where are we going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Honestly at first I was gonna make this longer but I decided to chop it in half just because this felt like a good point to cut it off plus the transition is better with a new chapter I feel. About the wind orb thing basically it's a single use wind spell for those who aren't good with magic they aren't incredibly important to the story just a thing I made up. As always I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes and please review as it makes my day.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl lead him over the roofs and to a large rundown building.

"wait here," she ordered hopping off the roof and sprinting towards the building. 

After knocking on the door a thin older women with a kind smile opens it slightly. 

After seeing the girl standing there the older women gasped, "Kamui!" She shouted in surprise opening the door fully, "come in dear what can I do for you."

The girl Kamui? Shook her head, "I can't stay," she whispered, "the royal guards caught up to me. I have to leave now," she pulled out the large sack of coins she had lifted from the man, "I'm sorry it's not more," she said softly, "I had to use one of my last wind orbs to get away plus I took some for provis-"

The elderly women cut the girl off with a hug, "gods bless you," she said softly, "you're to kind for this world." The women let the girl go a slight scowl on her face as she wiped off some leftover dirt on the girls face from the small whirlwind, "Those damm royal guards you have more honor and noble spirit than all of the royal family members put together."

"I don't think-" the girl tried to argue but a young voice cut her off. 

"Is that Kamui?" A young girl peaked out from the door, "it is," she squeaked running out and hugging her leg, "you came to visit!"

Suddenly a small horde of children ran out of the house all tackling the girl. In the chaos the elderly woman slipped back inside. When she returned later she held a small cloth sack. 

"Now now children," the women chided, "Kamui has some traveling to do so I suggest you all say your goodbyes and then go back inside."

The children let out sad cries and hugged the girl before they were herded inside by the elderly women. 

"Here dear," the women said handing the sack to the girl, "for your trip."

The girl took the sack opening in and gasping in shock, "this is- I-I can't."

"You can and will," the women argued sternly, "what you gave us will be more than enough to last for quite some time," the women gave her one last hug, "now go on before you're caught and remember dear if you ever need anything I'm always here."

"Thank you," she said softly.

The women smiled, "no dearie thank you I can never repay you for all you've done for me and these children." With that the women walked back inside. 

Swiping at her eyes the girl returned to the roof where Kaze was waiting for her. 

"What'c looking at?" She asked weakly, "I got something in my teeth."

"Nothing," he answered. 

"Come on," she said softly, "I can take you out of town and then point you in the right direction of wherever it is you wanna go."

Keeping up with the girl with ease as they began to move again Kaze asked, "where will you go?"

The girl stopped moving for a moment looking at Kaze, "don't know," she said with a shrug, "I never plan to go anywhere I just walk until I hit the next town. It makes it impossible to find a pattern in my movements. No way for them to find out where I'm going if I don't know myself."

"Makes sense," Kaze agreed.

"Right," the girl said, "now where you heading?"

Kaze stared at her, "nowhere in particular," he answered. His goal was to try and find information on the missing princess Coren. The best way to do that was to travel and pray to the gods that he got lucky. 

The girl blinked in surprise, "ok then," she looked forward, "we should go before they catch up."

With that she took off again Kaze following closely behind. When they got to the road out of town the girl let out a curse and pressed herself against the roof they were on. Kaze mimicked her position following her eyes to see two guards standing at the exit to the town. 

"dammit," the girl muttered under her breath, "they probably have guards at the other exit to."

Kaze stood, "let's take them out quickly then."

The girl looked at him a hint of fear in her eyes, "are you crazy?" she hissed, "I've never been in a fight before," her hands griped the roof tightly, "the closest I've ever came to holding a weapon is using a dull knife to cut some rope."

Ignoring the girl's objection, Kaze jumped off the roof and sprinted towards the men. Before the two could even glance in his direction he had a shuriken in both their necks. The girl jumped off the roof and stared at the men he had killed. She looked slightly nauseated. 

"Let's go," Kaze said softly grabbing her arm and walking out of the town before they were seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter down! I'll try to keep writing but I must say I'll probably be busy with work and school. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review as it makes my day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I should stop rambling and just keep writing more? If you like this story please subscribe to get updates because for some reason stories I update don't appear near the top. If I'm doing something wrong please tell me! Also please leave a review it makes my day when I read one. As always I apologize for any grammer of spelling mistakes.


End file.
